


Pseudo Mod - alternative end for the negotiation

by Kaalveniiz



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Housecarl- canon is Lydia, Kill Elenwen in the negotiation, pseudo mod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalveniiz/pseuds/Kaalveniiz
Summary: Pseudo Mod for Elder Scroll 5 Main Quest - some new dialogue and  a new branch for the civil war are added in this part.In this pseudo mod Elenwen will be killed just before the High Hrothgar.
Kudos: 5





	Pseudo Mod - alternative end for the negotiation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Death of the Dragonborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822738) by [Babble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babble/pseuds/Babble). 



> Well, I am just too lazy to describe all the emotion and other parts for a work and too lazy for a real mod, so I just write the new added dialogue in the pseudo mod. 
> 
> A part of the dialogue are from the original game.
> 
> Paarthunax would be enslaved by the magic - this idea come from the work I mentioned in the inspirit part. That work is really a masterpiece. 
> 
> The canon Housecarl in this work is Lydia, but any other Housecarl could fill her job as well.
> 
> If someone want to make a real mod with my idea - just go for it and leave a message for me.

…[Diplomatic Immunity]

After looting the chest near Rulindil :  
> [Thalmor Dossier : Jarl Elisif the Fair] added  
> [Thalmor Dossier : General Tullius] added  
> [Thalmor Dossier : Plan on Eye of the Magnus to enslave a dragon] added  
> [Thalmor Dossier : Report of Cloud Ruler Temple] added  
> [Thalmor Dossier : Delphine] added  
> [Thalmor Dossier : Esbern] added  
> [Thalmor Dossier : Ulfric Stormcloak] added  
_> >Quest update by reading one of it : I have achieve the Thalmor secret documents. Since all of them are written in Elvish, I need to translate them in order to unlock the encrypted information._

New dialog unlocked for guards in every hold :  
> **I am looking for someone who can read Elvish. Any idea where to find one?**

—You may try to ask the court mage. They may understand that sort of things, or they may happen to know someone who can actually read it.

_> > Quest updated : The Guards recommend the court mage . I should find a court mage in order to unlock the encrypted information in the document._

New dialog unlocked for court magician in every hold :  
**> Greetings, mage. I seek the translation for some documents written in Elvish.**

— Well , it is difficult even for a court mage to understand that complicated language. We study the spells , but tomes are different from what you have just there. Maybe you can try the College of Winterhold ? There must be someone who can understand that without any problem.

_> >Quest updated : The court mage are not able to read the Elvish document. I should go to College of Winterhold for the further translation._

[Optional]  
New dialog unlocked for any staff (exclude Ancano and Urag Gro-shub) in College of Winterhold:  
**> Greetings. May I ask is there anyone in the college who can read the Elvish?**

—{If Savos Aren is still alive} Arch Mage Savos Aren could do that, but he is so busy all the day to translate such petty works. If you really want, ask Urag gro-Shub down in the Arcanaeum. He should be able to deal with that hard documents.

—{If Savos Aren is dead} Only Urag gro-Shub can decode that difficult language after Arch mage Savos Aren. Try to find the old librarian down in the Arcanaeum.

 _> > Quest updated : The mage in the College of Winterhold leads me to Urag gro-Shub. The old librarian should be able to help me decode such documents_.

New dialog unlocked for Urag Gro-Shub :  
**> Could you read Elvish and translate some document for me?**

— Sure thing, but I am sure your „Document“ are not supposed to be brought in the light. Here is an Elvish - Nordic Dictionary, and it will be great help when you are translating the work. Now I have dozens of Falmer tome to translate.

_> >Quest updated : I retrieve an Elvish - Nordic Dictionary from Urag Gro-Shub. Now I should translate the documents to Nordic._

By reading the Elvish - Nordic Dictionary :  
> [Thalmor Dossier : Jarl Elisif the Fair - translated] added  
> [Thalmor Dossier : General Tullius - translated] added  
> [Thalmor Dossier : Plan on Eye of the Magnus to enslave a dragon - translated] added  
> [Thalmor Dossier : Report of Cloud Ruler Temple - translated] added  
> [Thalmor Dossier : Delphine - translated] added  
> [Thalmor Dossier : Esbern - translated] added  
> [Thalmor Dossier : Ulfric Stormcloak - translated] added  
_> >Quest Updated : I successfully translate all the documents and access the additional knowledge the Thalmor encodes._

[Optional]  
New dialog unlocked for your Housecarl:  
**> Could you check the grammar of my translation?**

— I swear the oath to protect you with my life, my thane, and check the grammar is never a big challenge. So, which document should I read?

>[Documents] removed  
>[Documents] added

— My Thane, your translation is more than satisfied. These highly sensitive documents should never be read by any other people.

 **> You are my Housecarl.**  
— And you have my oath to keep the secrets of the documents .

>>Diplomatic Immunity ends.

* * *

New dialog unlocked for your Nord Housecarl :  
**> Which side of the civil war do you prefer as a son / daughter of Skyrim?**

— I prefer none of the side. It is already a great tragedy to see the people, independent of their race, suffering in the civil war. If there is any side who can end the crisis , then I will stand for it. And I always stands with you , my Thane.

* * *

[The throat of the world]

New dialog unlocked for Paarthunax:  
**> Master Paarthunax, I strongly recommend you to hide from this mountain.**

— Hmm. Drem, Patience. You will not speak until it is necessary, but I still require your further reason. What worries you? Why do you think there is something so strong - strong enough to hurt a Dovah?

**> The Thalmor are coming. For you.**

— It explains your Rot - your words. I will not leave this mountain, the throat of the word, but I will be much more careful for the power from outside.

[Alduin’s Bane]

New dialog unlocked for Paarthunax after the battle against Alduin:  
**> Sometimes I just agree with Alduin. The world is already rotten, and maybe a new world would be a considerable choice.**

— The new world may be even worse than the world we have now. Tell me, do you still believe in your Dez, your fate?

**> No, I never believe anything about your fate. Especially after all the accidents.**

— We will see it.

**> Yes, I believe there is a fate waiting for me.**

— And my answer is the world have you talking with me with some intention. It is still not the right time to end, no matter what do you think. The snow tower stands, and the earth bone are all under your command. Alduin is driven by his fate - and you by your own fate.

Odahviing : I have watched your battle against Thuri, Alduin, and I have no more enough confidence for him. Tell me, fellow Dovah, are your Thu’um strong enough?

**> My Thu’um may be enough ,but with the way of the voice, I will have my victory.**

Odahviing : Then let me taste your voice.

{Battle against Odahviing starts}

After Defeating Odahviing : Indeed, many of us are suspecting whether Alduin is still so mighty to lead us. You have proven yourself well.

**> Then swear to follow the way of voice in front me, in front of Master Paarthunax, in front of Akatosh!**

* * *

[Season Unending]

New Dialogs unlocked after persuade Arngeir to host a negotiation at High Hrothgar:

**> Could I cook some tea during the negotiation?**

Arngeir: Some Tea? Dragonborn, you have our words to help you host this negotiation, so just help yourself for all the preparation.

_> > Quest updated: The Greybeards allow me to make every possible preparation for the coming negotiation. It would be optimal to bring a Housecarl with me along with the translated documents and the Canis Root Tea from New Gnisis Cornerclub._

> [Documents] are now quest items and could not be tossed away.  
> [Housecarl] will be quest follower after you invite one of them to go with you.

New dialog unlocked for Ambarys Rendar , owner of the New Gnisis Cornerclub:

**> Some dried Canis Root tea, please [50 Gold].**

— It is long since anyone out of the grey quarter asks about this kind of traditional Dunmer drinks. It comes that you are going to buy much of that drink — here you are, all of our storage, the best Canis root tea you can find in the whole skyrim - the best in the whole Tamriel!

>[dried Canis root tea] added.

 _> >Quest updated : Now I have all the preparation done for the negotiation. I should go back to High Hrothgar and attend the meeting_.

**> <Housecarl>, the Canis root tea.**

-Yes , my Thane.

> [dried Canis root tea] removed.

Arngeir: Now that everyone is here, please take your seats so we can begin. I hope that we have all come here in the spirit of…

Ulfric: No. You insult us by bringing her to this negotiation? Your chief Talos-hunter?

Rikke (muttered): That didn't take long.

Galmar (muttered): Hear, hear!

Balgruuf (muttered): Diplomatic as usual.

Elenwen: I have every right to be at this negotiation. I need to ensure that nothing is agreed to here that violates the terms of the White-Gold Concordat.

Tullius: She's part of the Imperial delegation. You can't dictate who I bring to this council.

Arngeir: Please. If we have to negotiate the terms of the negotiation, we will never get anywhere. Perhaps this would be a good time to get the Dragonborn's input on this matter.

Tullius: What do you think? Are we going to let Ulfric dictate terms to us before the negotiations even start?  
...I can't be making concessions before negotiations even start. It makes the Empire look weak

Ulfric : By Ysmir's beard, the nerve of those Imperial bastards, eh? To think that we would sit down with that... Thalmor bitch. Either she walks or I do.

**> She should stay. , tea for everyone, Elenwen inclusive.**  
Housecarl : Yes, my Thane.

Elenwen : (after drinking) WHAT is this ? Are you trying to poison me? Explain what are you offering at once! (prepares the lightning magic)

{Tullius, Rikke and Ulfric draw their sword .}

Tullius: First Emissary of Thalmor, I warn you , this is a peaceful negotiation!

Ulfric : FUS !

Elenwen{ knocked down} : Aldmeri Dominion would prevail!

 **> Banish Elenwen from High Hrothgar.**  
Housecarl : Yes, my thane. {Drags Elenwen out of the door)

Rikke : (muttered) It is growing complexed.

Tullius : (muttered) I did not expected this…

{Everyone except Greybeards leave the hall from the front door)

**> Any last words, First Emissary of Thalmor Elenwen?**

Elenwen : You have all the things planned, everyone fooled, you never understand the Thalmor are aimed to retrieve the peace in Skyrim. Shame on you, foolish lowborn!

Delphine : And you are uttering the trash, damn Thalmor. (Turn to you) would you like to end that shameless evil creature?

**> It would be my honor.**

Delphine : Then be quick, Alduin won’t wait.

**> Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak should have her executed.**

Ulfric : It will make a legendary song in Skyrim

  
.  
**> Jarl Elisif , as the High Queen of Skyrim, you have every right to execute Elenwen.**

Jarl Elisif the Fair : I… I have never done this before. Is it against the ….

** > If there is no Thalmor, there is no concordat. As the high Queen, Jarl Elisif, claim your seat by having the murder of your husband executed!**

Jarl Elisif : Yes I will. Rikke, may I borrow your sword?

Rikke : (give out a sword) 

Jarl Elisif : (muttered) Yes I can do it, I must do it, I am the High Queen…Raaaagh!

**> The Blades are the biggest victim of Thalmor. Delphine, as the Grandmaster of Blade, you have every right to claim Elenwen’s life.**

Delphine : So should it done, Dragonborn.

{Everyone go back to seat in High Hrothgar}

**> Now Elenwen is dead, and we may proceed our negotiation. However, before we continue, there is some documents for everyone. Just see it with your own eyes how much Information have the Thalmor gathered !**

**> Jarl Elisif, your part.**  
> [Thalmor Dossier : Jarl Elisif the Fair - translated] removed

 **> General Tullius, your part.**  
> [Thalmor Dossier : General Tullius - translated] removed

 **> Ulfric Stormcloak, your part.**  
> [Thalmor Dossier : Ulfric Stormcloak - translated] removed

 **> Delphine and Esbern, there is yet some additional part for you.**  
> [Thalmor Dossier : Report of Cloud Ruler Temple - translated ] removed

 **> Master Arngeir, there is also a part for you.**  
> [Thalmor Dossier : Plan on Eye of the Magnus to enslave a dragon - translated] added

Tullius : This.. could not be …

Ulfric : It means all I thought are just in their plan?

**> Now you realize you were doomed for all the time, thought you could have the hateful Thalmor beast under control or have any collaboration?**

Rikke: General Tullius was right. He has foreseen all the nasty plot of Thalmor, and Ulfric you are blamed for all the accidents !

Jarl Elisif : (sobbing) And both you and Thalmor are blamed for my husband’s murder!

Galmar Stone-Fist : As if you could have it done even a bit better ! Shor’s beard, Tell me who was cooperating with the damn Thalmor ? Who is responsible for serving the whole Tamriel in a silver plate for the elves? Even if your husband was still alive there is no difference that we are doomed until Dragonborn get this Information!

Jarl Elisif : You dare to quote my husband? This is a new low! And without any doubt Ulfric was the murder of High King Torigg!

Arngeir : Dragonborn, the information contained in the document is shocking. Where did you get it , and what do you plan for the next step?

**> The documents are from the Thalmor Embassy. Jarl Elisif, you may remember me in that party, and after that I have every scrap of paper gathered with my life risked.**

Ulfric : I told you Elisif is a softie!

**> And it takes me effort to translate them from Elvish to Nordic. Just show some respect for my effort and time flattering the dictionary!**

Rikke : This explains a lot..

**> So , you are still for the negotiation ? For your petty victory? If you want to reach even one bit success then just listen to me. STOP THE WAR.**

Ulfric : It is not so simple, Dragonborn. What would my people think of me ? A coward turns his back to his supporter?

**> Damn you narrow minded bear! Can’t you see it ? Even Master Arngeir is in danger! Prove yourself for all your supporter , protect the Greybeards, at least you have yourself educated in this holy mountain.**

Rikke : And what about the people who is still to stubborn to turn their eye up for the reality?

**> You should help High Queen Elisif maintain the order in all the Imperial territory, you are much experienced than anyone else in her court for this. General Tullius, I have all the documents translated, and it comes out that the Understone keep need some sweep.**

Esbern : So we can talk about how to trap a dragon since the negotiation could be count as success? The dragon who knows Alduin’s whereabouts is named Odahviin, just call his name, and he will come, since it counts as a challenge.

**> Then I have him already knocked into shape with help from Paarthunax. No need for the trap, Master Esbern, and praise the old dragon for saving numerous precious lives. No , Paarthunax is not a danger, he is in danger.**

{Ulfric Stormcloak remains in the monastery, while everyone else leave from the front door.}

[Optional dialog]

**> And Ulfric, how do you find this tea ? Well it is not so tasty for the Altmer who is weak against its weak frenzy effect, but you have it all enjoyed?**

Ulfric : Yes , the tea is not so bad comparing to the local snowberry tea, but I still prefer the mead. 

**> I have it bought just in your city, Ulfric. Open your eyes and put down your arrogance, Ulfric, the Dunmer in your city are not so bad, but if you continue to press them, there will be fire in your backyards. The same is for the Argonian and the Khajit ,it is bitterly cold in your city you know it, and they ARE always suffering.**

Ulfric : I will ,just for that cup of tea.

**> You know why I hate the Thalmor. They are so blind to think there is only one acceptable and well bred race in the whole Tamriel. With this Idea, their extremists expel their own Queen , name the Summerset Alinor, and then disturb the world just like a charus reaper. You are much better than that arrogant yellow skin elf, so I think you will consider your next step.**

Ulfric : Maybe you are right.

Arngeir : Kynareth has really plant her wisdom upon you , Dragonborn.

**> Well, maybe we should just thank Paarthunax, he has us all saved.**


End file.
